


and my legs are shakin', nobody does it like that

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Backstory, High Heels, M/M, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “La’, ma sei sicuro -”“Sì oh, non se sa mai quando potrebbe servi’, mo’ lasciame fa’ e non rompe’ il cazzo…”[Prompt:4. tacchi alti]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	and my legs are shakin', nobody does it like that

**Author's Note:**

> È stata una giornata infernale ma IL PRIMO PROMPT DEL [#LOOKTOBER](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) È ANDATO!!! Il piano adesso è fillare TUTTI i prompt della lista; riuscirò a stare al passo giusto due giorni, ma l'importante è provarci.
> 
> Titolo @ _Do Me_ \- Kim Petras.

“La’, ma sei sicuro -”

“Sì oh, non se sa mai quando potrebbe servi’, mo’ lasciame fa’ e non rompe’ il cazzo…”

Edo sospira e non rompe il cazzo, lo lascia fare, si mette buono buono a gambe incrociate e mani conserte e _osserva_. Era il suo piano fin dall’inizio, ma un po’ di preoccupazione è inevitabile. Dopotutto qualcuno dovrà pur tirarlo su se si schianta di faccia per terra.

Ma Lauro intanto passeggia felice, senza un pensiero al mondo, come se fosse nato con un paio di tacchi dodici attaccati ai piedi. Arriva fino all’altro capo della stanza, si gira senza fermarsi, ancheggia fino a tornare da Edo e poi gli si piazza di fronte, una mano sul fianco e un sorriso di sfida sulle labbra, prima di voltarsi di nuovo con una piroetta.

La piroetta traballa e deve aggrapparsi al tavolo per non cadere, ma Edo si morde le labbra, non parla, non ride, e lo lascia sculettare a cuor contento. È troppo distratto per commentare, in ogni caso.

È che le gambe di Lauro sono _infinite_. Sono sempre state un suo punto debole, che portasse jeans aderenti o una tuta vecchia di secoli, che le stendesse sopra qualche sedia o gliele buttasse addosso per rilassarsi, ma con i tacchi _non finiscono più_. Vanno avanti per metri, chilometri, e non aiuta che Lauro sopra abbia solo un paio di boxer, “ _per comodità, Edoa’_ ”, perché Edoa’ sta lentamente impazzendo.

Vuole sentirsele fremere sotto le mani, vuole sentirle strette intorno alla vita, le vuole intorno alla faccia mentre lo prende fino in gola e intorno ai fianchi mentre gli sprofonda dentro, vuole -

“Allora, che dici?”

Lauro lo strappa alle sue fantasie piantandoglisi di nuovo davanti, e poi, provocatrice che non è altro, alza una gamba e punta un tacco sul cuscino del divano, proprio accanto a lui, appoggiandosi al proprio ginocchio piegato con aria compiaciuta.

È così vicino che Edo potrebbe sbirciargli su per i boxer. È così vicino che basterebbe sporgersi appena per baciargli una coscia, affondargli i denti nei tendini tesi e poi _succhiare_ , è così vicino che -

“Sì okay, ma ce sai corre’?” dice la sua bocca, in autopilota, mentre lui si torce le mani e prega che Lauro non stia guardando tra le _sue_ , di gambe.

Lauro sbuffa, poi abbassa il piede e lo squadra con un sguardo tra lo scocciato e il calcolatore.

Dieci secondi dopo, Edo prende la giacca per seguirlo giù nel parcheggio del palazzo.

C’è poco da fare, questa serata finirà o all’ospedale o con Lauro sbattuto contro una parete.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: questa fic è stata scritta _prima_ del video di Maleducata.


End file.
